Mournoth
Mournoth is a region/fiefdom located in the Bangkorai region of High Rock along the Iliac Bay. It is located more specifically on the far High Rock side. Mournoth has two capitals that govern the entire region, the cities of Evermore and Mournoth anchor the region from the west and east respectively. The regional deity is Stendarr. By game *Mournoth (Daggerfall) **Mournoth (City) *Mournoth (Online) **Mournoth Dolmen **Mournoth Keep Description Geography Mournoth is one of the 23 realms located around the Iliac Bay on the Hammerfell side of the bay. Mournoth is bordered by several other regions such as Satakalaam to the northwest, Totambu to the southwest, and Dak'fron to the south. This version is the Mournoth fiefdom on the Hammerfell side of the Iliac. The Mournoth on the High Rock side of the Bjoulsae is bordered by Gavaudon to the west, Wrothgar to the northwest, the Reach in Skyrim to the northeast, and Ephesus to the south. History Second Era Trouble in Evermore; Imperial Incursion During the Interregnum in 2E 582, the city of Evermore was under the rule of King Eamond Guimard and Queen Arzhela, both of whom had children named Elara and Adrien. Around the same time, the Seventh Legion of the Empire and Septima Tharn launched a campaign for the territory across the Bjoulsae River and the Dragontail Mountains. Eamond Guimard caught wind of the situation and traveled to the Bangkorai Garrison in the south to deal with the threat, they were ultimately defeated, and both Eamond and Adrien passed away. Arzhela of Cumberland mourned for both her husband and son's death and sought aid from the Daggerfall Covenant. Duke Renchant became the de facto leader of Evermore and both him and Arzhela governed the Kingdom in the impending battle against the Legion. The Vestige, an agent of the Covenant traveled to Evermore to learn of the situation. Strange talking crows began to appear before the Vestige and told them of Imperial agents throughout Evermore. The Vestige was able to uncover the agents and saved Evermore from betraying the Covenant. It was later revealed that Duke Renchant was responsible for bringing them into Evermore and saw the Empire as the only viable option now. He was later apprehended. The Crows appeared before the Vestige and told them off another invasion from the north, the crows worked for the Dark Witnesses, a clan of Reachmen, they planned on invading Evermore.Events in A City in BlackEvents in Imperial Infiltration The Battle of Northglen; Dark Witnesses in Bangkorai The Evermore militia led by Captain Eugien Gaercroft advanced into the farming settlement of Northglen where the Dark Witnesses have captured the farm and grown bloodthorns across the fields. The Vestige traveled into the Northglen countryside and met with the Glenmoril Wyrd of the Viridian Woods. Wyress Delphique and the Vestige destroyed the Reachmen markers throughout the fields that were growing Lurchers and other battlements. The leader of the Reachmen was Duraeg, who was defeated by both the Vestige and the Wyress. From there, the Evermore militia was able to kill off the Reachmen seeds growing the creatures. The battle was over, but it would soon continue to the northern end of the Halcyon Lake in the ruins of Jackdaw Cove.Events in Beyond the Call The Glenmoril Wyrd and Uela the Dark Witness The Glenmoril have stationed outside of the Jackdaw Cove area with their leader, Wyress Rashan. The Vestige and Rashan hatched a plan to infiltrate the ruins and to destroy their totems, the ones controlling their Lurchers. Rashan transformed the Vestige into an ethereal wolf and sent them off to destroy the totems across the ruins. With the totems obliterated, the Vestige approached Uela's tower. Uela was the leader of the Reachmen Tribe; she was stationed in a tower on an island in the middle of Halcyon Lake. The Vestige defeated the witch and took her heart as a trophy for the Glenmoril. The Dark Witness conflict was over, but the Seventh Legion advanced into the Ephesus region in the south, they reportedly took the Bangkorai Garrison, the fortress between High Rock and Hammerfell.Events in Heart of Evil Third Era Mournoth during the Warp in the West During the Warp in the West in 3E 405, the Fiefdom of Mournoth was independent among the other twenty-three regions of the Iliac Bay. Mournoth was located deep within the Dragontail Mountains and was situated in the Hammerfell side of the Bjoulsae River. Later on, in the same year, the Fiefdom of Mournoth was annexed into the Kingdom of Orsinium along with the other nations around the Bjoulsae Riverbank.The Warp in the West Locations Settlements *Evermore **Evermore Castle **Anchor's Point Inn **St. Pelin's Chapel **Evermore Outlaws Refuge *Murcien's Hamlet *Kerbol's Hollow *Northglen *Merchant's Gate *Mournoth City Ruins *Bisnensel *Jackdaw Cove *Lakewatch Tower *Silaseli Ruins *Troll's Toothpick *Viridian Watch Caves *Torog's Spite *Viridian Hideaway Landmarks *Bjoulsae Bridge *Bjoulsae River *Blighted Isle *Druadach Mountains *Gjarma's Rock *Lake Halcyon *Lake Viridian *Strastnoc's Landing *Viridian Woods *Wrothgarian Mountains Gallery Evermore (Online).jpg|Evermore, the Jewel of the Bjoulsae. Mournoth Keep.png|Mournoth Keep, the forgotten stronghold of Orcs. Silaseli Ruins.png|Silaseli, the ruins of Mournoth. Northglen 20.png|Northglen, farming village of Evermore. Appearances * * Category:Lore: Hammerfell Locations Category:Lore: High Rock Locations Category:Lore: Regions